


Breaking Free

by Odalis88



Series: Liberty [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: M/M, Same universe, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up directly after the season finale of Blood and Sand, however Nasir is owned by a Roman residing in Capua. He meets Agron while the gladiator is overwrought with grief over Duro's death in Batiatus' villa. This tells the tale of how instrumental Agron is in Nasir's decision to free himself from his dominus. Oh, also - sexy time ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

Nasir woke in a tiny room with stone walls. He stood and stretched out the slight stiffness in his back, the unwelcome result of reclining for years on a hard pallet. But nobody cared about his hurt or his narrow, dank sleeping quarters. Nobody concerned their minds with thoughts of a slave. He was a non-person. 

As body slave to his dominus, each day unfolded in much the same way. Nasir shadowed the Roman’s every step and gratified his every whim. Tonight his master visited the magistrate to discuss business. It was a meeting he was most certainly not invited to overhear. If custom held true, he would be left waiting for hours before dominus emerged. Nasir usually took opportunity to walk the streets of Capua. Today he wondered east – toward the smell of a fine bakery. 

A faint scream caught his attention and pulled his wondering path slightly south. The screamer – male – yelled as though he had lost a limb or had been skewered by a Roman spearhead. 

Unsure as to his resolve of witnessing a man dying, but too curious to ignore the gut-wrenching cries, Nasir pressed on to the outskirts of the city. The agonizing shrieks pierced his eardrums sorely the nearer to the origin he came. Then, through a break in the forest’s edge, he saw the screaming man. 

He was a giant. Not inhumanly so, but he possessed the phenomenal physique of a gladiator – what few Nasir had seen, anyway. (His dominus took little pleasure in the games and rarely ventured to the arena.) Hard, sweaty muscles stood out starkly against the dusky sky, a mere subligaria covering his groin. While slaves were commonly dressed thusly, Nasir had never experienced the strength of such an urge to rip away the offending material. How could the gods bear to see a body so perfectly made covered? Even the crescent shaped scar on his chest only added to his appeal. 

Trying not to linger too long on that thought, Nasir’s gaze lifted to the stranger’s anguished face. His eyes spoke of the worst pain imaginable, though only minor-looking injuries marred his body. 

A dozen Roman soldiers littered the ground at the man’s feet. He screamed again, as though he were being set on fire. Six more soldiers came running. They gave brief pause when they saw the lifeless bodies of their fellows, but the man yelled once more, daring them to attack. He cut through them with ease, his agony and rage seeming to fuel his swift movements. When these six were added to the death toll, the giant stranger fell to his knees and began sobbing. 

Unable to stand idly by a moment longer, Nasir pushed his way through the thick foliage and made his way to the man in pain. Though he was clearly lethal, Nasir instinctively knew he was in no danger. Whoever he was, the warrior was obviously a slave, his brand visible on his arm. Romans looked to be the source of his distress, and Nasir was clearly no Roman. 

Despite his assurance of his own safety, Nasir moved slowly, as though approaching a wild animal he did not wish to scare off. The man heard his approach and pierced him with a glare, but did not move to strike him down. 

Nasir addressed him tentatively, “My lord?”

For a long time the man did not speak. When Nasir was upon him, he gazed up with terrible self-loathing. “I crave no company.” Yet he allowed Nasir to stand him up and move him away from the clearing of dead bodies.

“Do you hunger? I can return in a moment with food and drink.” And perhaps a cloth with which to cleanse the spatters of blood that covered him. 

“I wish to die.”

It did not seem so to Nasir. “The gods provided you with many willing to end your life, yet you did not seize fortune. Do you wait for more soldiers to come across your position and hope for one to best your skills?”

“No longer do I possess the will to live. My brother was cut down before my eyes. I fight because every soldier I see appears as the one who stole him from me.”

Sitting cross-legged in front of the man, Nasir leaned forward to place a comforting hand on his forearm. “I am sorry.” They were empty words, he knew, but he wanted to ease the stranger’s pain and none other sprung to mind.

The man rested his head in his hands, eyes downcast and full of sorrow. Nasir sat with him in silence, gently examining and stroking the man’s peculiar dreadlocks until the stranger spoke unexpectedly. 

“Gratitude. I weep as an old woman. Duro would have seen me well punished.” A humorous light appeared in his eyes. 

Nasir smiled. “I have no recollections of my family. It is easier, I think, to mourn imaginings than flesh and blood.”

“You do not remember them at all?”

“My brother –” Nasir cut himself off. “I retain but one piece of my history. I know they called me Nasir.”

Agron repeated it back slowly, but offered nothing in reply. 

“Need I beg for your name?” Nasir joked. 

That warranted him a half smile. “I am Agron of the lands east of the Rhine.”

Just as was done with his name, Nasir tested the new one, liking how it felt on his tongue. “Agron. Bearing in mind that I know excruciatingly little of your brother, I believe he would not have wanted you to wallow and throw your life away to some Roman shit. Shall I bring you to my master’s favorite whore-house? I am sure a woman of questionable morals will be able to fill your heart, if not occupy your thoughts for a brief moment.”

Agron snorted. “There you are wrong on two counts. Firstly, I am formerly of the house of Batiatus where gladiator and house slave alike slew every Roman in party there. Forgive boast, but I fear I am too well known to enter a whore-house unnoticed. Soldiers hunt all bearing this mark.” He indicated his brand. “Secondly, I do not believe any _woman_ will hold me in thrall. Boys to my liking are far too rare and unusual to be found in such common places.”

The way Agron looked at him possessed him of the outlandish urge to blush. His initial reaction was that the idea was absurd. He had met Agron not a few minutes ago, had witnessed the bloody slaying of Roman soldiers at his hands, and the man was now propositioning him while mourning his brother?

Then he made the mistake of allowing himself to be trapped by Agron’s hot gaze. The gladiator did not look on him as did any Roman. His dominus saw him as property, a thing with no thoughts or desires of his own, a toy to be picked up and discarded whenever the mood struck. Agron did not look upon him this way, but rather like equal. 

The gladiator’s eyes scorched a slow path down his bare torso to rest on his covered, stirring sex. And while Agron was physically larger and certainly possessed the strength to force his cooperation, Nasir knew he would not. He saw compassion in his smoldering green eyes. 

Never before had he lain with a person of his choosing. The mere thought alone was exhilarating and set his heart racing. He wanted this man. Agron leaned forward slowly, lips not touching, but hovering a breath above his own, asking permission. 

Nasir gave it; he clutched Agron’s knees as he closed the short distance between them. It was as though Agron inhaled him, his essence, through this simple contact. Agron kissed him like he was starving for him, and vaguely, Nasir wondered how long it had been since his warrior had taken a lover. Surly a wider space of time than he, though his encounters were never as satisfying as was this caress. 

Nasir could stay here all night just kissing this man, but after long, dominus would demand his presence and he would be expected to put Agron and his tender kiss out of his thoughts. 

He would have more from his gladiator to carry him through the next time his master demanded attentions. 

Nasir took initiative and climbed into Agron’s lap, straddling strong thighs. The gladiator growled sexily and cupped Nasir’s ass in his large hands. Agron felt so good beneath his lips, he found it difficult to pull away even to draw breath. 

“Soon I will be required to meet my dominus and we shall forever part paths. I would have the memory of you inside me to warm my thoughts when I am to see to duties absent such appeal as you retain.”

“Your words cut deeper than Roman steel.” Agron returned to his lips for a hot, agonizingly brief, kiss. “Here you have me, hard and breathless for wanting you, yet belatedly you inform me I will never again have you in my arms? Cruel man,” he murmured softly before Nasir claimed his mouth once more. 

Nasir shoved gently on Agron’s chest until he lay flat on the soft grass. He delighted in the feel of his hard warrior beneath him. “I would give all to you, this one time we are permitted. You own me.”

“No,” Agron said suddenly, cupping his face and holding him at a slight distance. He stared up with a strange look in his eyes. Nasir thought it was tenderness. “We own each other. I have no wish to lie with a slave. I would have a man who exercises equal authority as I hold over him.”

A foolish grin spread across Nasir’s face. He had been right about this man. Grasping Agron’s hands, which still caressed his face, he pinned them to the ground. Then, in haste, he peppered kisses down Agron’s face and chest, not pausing until he reached his navel. Nasir laved the bellybutton fleetingly while he freed the gladiator’s cock.

Strong fingers twisted in his hair, but did not force his progress, as he brought his lips to the tip of Agron’s sex. No one tasted like him, like the sweetest wine, the finest fragrance, the most bountiful meal laid out before him. However, as much as he would have enjoyed spending countless hours savoring this man, Nasir knew he could not. He swallowed deeply around the elegant cock with the intent of readying Agron to enter him. 

“Wait! Pause a moment,” Agron grunted, nearly too captured by Nasir’s attentions to form proper words. 

But for the first time in his life, Nasir needn’t blindly obey. He did not wish to stop; he sucked more strongly until Agron forcibly pulled him away. The gladiator moved to lie on his side and flipped Nasir on end until they both could pleasure the other simultaneously. 

Agron took him in his mouth and Nasir cried out in a mixture of joy and shock. Very seldom had this been done to him in past encounters and it felt wonderful. But more than that, was awe that Agron was not content to merely receive pleasure, but saw need to give it as well. 

He was _too_ good. He had Nasir on the brink in minutes, but pulled him back from the edge, only to push him towards it once more. “Are you determined that I should beg for you to fill me?” Nasir nearly sobbed, overwhelmed by feeling and foreign, frightening emotions that drowned him. He did not want Agron to ever stop, but if he kept him from his dominus, Nasir would be in such trouble even the gods could not spare him of it. 

“No,” Agron whispered sincerely. He found himself in Agron’s lap. The gladiator cupped his face and kissed him fiercely, seeming to understand Nasir’s predicament. Yet it did not move him any faster as he took his place above Nasir and lined up cock and ass. 

Nasir wound his fingers in Agron’s short dreadlocks and tugged him down for another kiss. In the past, he had never found much pleasure in kissing, had thought it useless and inane, but he could kiss this man for an eon. And then, finally, Agron slid himself inside in one swift stroke, stilling immediately to allow Nasir time to overcome the brief pain. 

Agron stared down at him kindly, almost affectionately, until he received a small nod to continue. Then, to Nasir’s astonishment, Agron rolled them until he lay on his back. 

“Ride me.” Agron’s eyes blazed as they ran appreciatively up and down Nasir’s body as he sat astride him. Nasir needn’t be asked twice. He moved despite the lingering pain, which, little by little, was replaced by pleasure with every deep thrust. 

Nasir allowed his fingers to roam Agron’s largely muscled torso, tweaking his nipples simply to wring that sexy moan from his lips. The closer he came to release, the faster he impaled himself on the gladiator’s cock. Soon, Agron wrapped a hand around his sex to stroke him to completion. He cried out and his body convulsed, prompting Agron to release inside of him. 

Unable to support his weight after such a climax, Nasir collapsed next to Agron, who, breathing heavily himself, wrapped an arm beneath his shoulders and pulled him up to lie on his hard chest. Nasir found the heartbeat pounding beneath his ear oddly soothing as their breathing slowly returned to normal. 

As his body relaxed, Nasir found the thought of leaving Agron tremendously unappealing. Not because he held a desire to heal his wounded heart. No, the reason was a selfish one in that Agron was the first to ever treat him above his station, to respect him, to speak and behave as though they were… equals. 

“Gratitude,” Nasir breathed, unmoving from his place on Agron’s chest. “I wish it were not so, however time has made a fool of me. I must return to my dominus.”

Agron’s arms locked around him. Though he did not test it, Nasir suspected he would not have been able to free himself from the tight embrace if he made attempt. When Agron spoke, his breath moved the tousled hair atop Nasir’s head. “I have neither soft words nor declaration of love, but talk of your dominus makes me ill at ease. No man should be under the heel of another. Spartacus sees this and it is he I pledge my loyalty to, given promise of spilling Roman blood for daring to enslave us. Abandon your fucking dominus. You will be trained how to fight against oppression and take back your right to determine your own destiny. Come with me.”

Nasir swore his heart ceased to beat at Agron’s words. His first impulse was laughter. The thought was absurd, he couldn’t _leave_. His place was in his small stone room in dominus’ villa. Not a few weeks ago, he had been elevated in station among his fellow slaves. He held position and had gained their respect. 

What would become of him if he abandoned the world he knew? He’d be hung from a cross if caught fighting for Spartacus. Even if he were never caught, he would fall from elevated post as body slave to a lowly soldier. The thought of beginning life again from nothing terrified him. 

Nasir pushed away from Agron, who released him from embrace immediately, and pulled on his meager garments. 

“You will not come?” Agron guessed, still lying gloriously naked on the grass. A crease appeared between his eyes which prompted Nasir to kneel down and smooth it away with his fingertips. 

“I am no soldier. You make very tempting offer, but I cannot abandon my house to become one of a hundred waiting to march to death at the order of my commander.”

Agron barred his teeth. “You crawl for your dominus but will not stand up for your freedom? I would rather die a free man on my feet than live as a slave on my knees.” He stood abruptly and put a small distance between them as he pulled on his subligaria. When he turned and his gaze fell to Nasir, his expression softened. “My brother died for my freedom. I must respect his gift to me and live in memory of him. I see that now and can do no less to honor his courage.”

A terrible pain piercing his chest, Nasir squared his shoulders before Agron. “Do you remember what it is like to be weak and afraid?” His eyes burned but he gestured to the clearing where the bodies of Roman soldiers still lay. “What use am I against them? I would be the lifeless body you trample to get to your enemies. Do not speak to me of courage.” 

Flinching, Agron closed the distance between them and cupped Nasir’s face in his hands. Nasir waited for him to speak, but Agron simply bent down and pressed one last kiss to his lips. “Spartacus and the rebels gather and organize beyond the wood, to the far south near the foot of the mountain. Come morning all trace of them will be gone.” He paused and stroked Nasir’s cheek tenderly. “I am glad to have met you.”

Nasir struggled to breath evenly as he watched Agron disappear into the thickly wooded forest. His mind felt numb when he turned and headed for the city, his feet taking him to his dominus without conscious thought.

“Quiet your fucking bleating!”

He was brought to an abrupt halt as a woman was bodily thrown out of a storefront to his right. Nasir slipped into the shadow of a large column as he watched her master beat and berate her for a simple error. The streets were largely empty of foot-traffic, but several people, free-men and slave alike, passed the scene. None acknowledged the pair in the slightest. It was as if the woman and her pain did not exist. 

And it didn’t. Not to Romans, and not to the slaves. 

The thought made Nasir question himself. Was he like that? Did he unintentionally overlook the violence around him? None in his house were routinely beaten, so he’d given it little thought in the past. 

Nasir continued to watch the Roman and the woman until he hauled her back inside. In all his life, he’d never felt so cowardly. Though he’d barely known Agron, he knew the gladiator would never have stood by and watched such unwarranted cruelty without intervening on the woman’s behalf. 

Mentally shaking himself, Nasir stepped out of the column’s shadow and continued on his way. It was none of his concern. What a man chose to do with his property… 

He quickly ducked into an alley before he began dry-heaving in the street. Hands shaking and braced against the stone wall, Nasir glanced up at the sky. He’d have to run now before his dominus grew too angry at his tardiness. 

He collected himself and stepped again into the road. However, instead of continuing to the magistrate’s home to meet his former dominus, Nasir ran south as fast as his legs would allow, finding the quickest way back to the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> And this work is now part of a series. Ask and ye shall receive a sequel. (It's going to be good, I promise!) Thanks for reading!


End file.
